


Nervous Anticipation

by taylor_renae



Series: 50 Pavel/Joanna AU's [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_renae/pseuds/taylor_renae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story One of 50 Pavel/Joanna AU's - A collection of very short one-shots.<br/>In an emergency situation, Ensign Chekov and Captain Kirk must exit the Enterprise, and a worried Joanna wishes them luck... sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous Anticipation

"I want that suit back in one piece, yeah?" Joanna reported, smiling shyly all the while.

"Yis ma'am," Chekov teased back.

Her smile widened, and, gripping his covered forearm gently to brace herself, she lifted herself onto the tips of her toes, closed her eyes, and placed a small, gentle, sweet kiss on the tip of his chin.

When her light blue eyes fluttered back open, they met the darker blue of his smiling irises. They were so transfixed on each other that everything around them seemed to disappear, and all that was left of their world was the now muted noise of the alarms above their heads sounding and the flashing lights from the controls, and even all that was fading away.

The only sounds were that of their breathing, the only heat coming from each other's cheeks, the only color in each other's lips, the only feeling in each other's touch, the only light, the only hope, in each other's eyes. To them, in that moment, those were the only things that mattered.

It wasn't until Kirk stepped forward and placed his hand on Chekov's shoulder that they were pulled from their trance.

"Chekov, it's time, we've gotta go," they both appeared to jump a bit at his voice, yanked from their world too soon, back into the dangerous, cold, dark world, where either could be so easily dragged from existence. Kirk nearly wanted to step away from them and let them go back to that completely parallel world, that was so warm and fueled by love, and safe. But, in order for others to be safe -even if it was just until the next threat arises- this mission needed to be completed. Chekov took one last, long look at Joanna, as she did the same, while Kirk opened the door to the airlock bay. Then they distanced themselves, and Chekov followed Kirk out onto the platform, and sealing it behind them, Joanna leaning against the door on the other side, breath slightly fogging up the glass. Chekov and Kirk put on their helmets, and checked each other's gear before opening the airlock and stepping out into the unknown, Joanna watching closely behind until they disappeared.


End file.
